Code Geass: Guardian of the Gods
by The Twilight Sage
Summary: Challange by Challanger. After arriving in a new world Naruto is arrested and thrown into the mental hospital but brakes out. Watch as our favorite blond changes the Code Geass world. Naruto/Harem,Lelouch/Shirley contains elements from devil may cry.
1. One messed up world

Hello this is the twilight sage here bringing you the first chapter of my Naruto / Code Geass crossover. I have to say im excited about this one and just a little warning. This story will contain some elements from devil may cry, I been playing a lot of the games lately. Can't really think of anything to say so I'll just start the story. ^-^'

"Hello" Talking

"_Hello"_Thinking

"**Hello"**Jutsu or Kyubi Talking

I do not own naruto or code geass in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: One Messed Up World<strong>

* * *

><p>The Holy Empire of Britannia, a nation born from the defeated remnants of the British Empire and is the world's dominant military superpower. Although its technology and influence has changed some part of the world for the better, Britannia is a corrupt, greedy country that lives by the motto "survival of the fittest."<p>

Our story begins in area 11, formally known as Japan, more specifically in area 11's mental hospital, 11:00 in the morning where a new "patient" has just been enrolled in.

Inside the hospital two guards were standing outside a metal door both with stern expressions on their faces.

"Man it's been 14 days and that eleven still refuses to tell the truth." One guard spoke while looking back at the door.

"Yeah he keeps ranting on about some place named konoha. Heh I wonder how much refrain he's been using Ha ha." The second guard laughed with the first guard joining in.

Then a large man, holding a suitcase walked up to the door with the two guards stepping aside for him. "Alright let's see if our guest feels like talking today." The man said before walking into the room.

Inside the room there was a man sitting tied up to a chair. He had blond hair that spiked out a little but was mostly down. He also had three symmetrical whisker marks on each cheek and blue eyes. Currently he had bruises all over his body and was cloaked in a white, stray jacket like outfit.

When he entered the room, the large man walked up to him, grabbed his hair and lifted his head up. "So Naruto Uzumaki was it?" the interrogator asked, to the now named, naruto who just glared at him. "It's almost been a month since you've been here, don't you think it's time to give up this lie and tell us why you were wondering around the settlement?" the man asked before getting out a pair of brass knuckles and a pipe.

"I keep telling you people it's not a lie, I just woke up here and when I tried to ask for help I got arrested!" Naruto shouted at him but the interrogator just starred at him with an emotionless expression before picking up the pipe. "Fine then, I guess nobody will notice one more dead eleven." He said grimly before lifting up his pipe to deliver a killing blow.

Before he could though time seemed to slow down for naruto and he was pulled into a familiar dark sewer in his mind. In front of him was a large gate where giant red eyes were glaring at him.

"**YOU ****STUPID ****KIT!****" **Roared a giant voice that would scare most people but naruto kept an impassive face.

"Nice to see you too fuzz ball." The blond replied back but this "fuzz ball" was in fact the legendary Kyuubi no Yoko and one of the nine bijiu.

"**WHY AREN'T YOU TRYING TO FREE YOURSELF DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" **

"Well I would but I've hardly had any food and running really low on chakra right now!" Naruto yelled frustrated.

"**Fine ****I****'****ll ****loan ****you ****some ****of ****my ****chakra ****to ****help ****you ****out.****And ****to ****make ****things ****even ****better ****I****'****ve ****got ****a ****couple ****of ****gifts ****for ****you.****" **The Kyuubi spoke slyly while naruto developed a confused look on his face.

"Gifts?"

"**Yes during our time here I've been studying on the guards weapons called guns and I've now made a pair for you."**

Two flashes flew out of the cage and naruto caught them. He took a moment to admire the guns before lowering them to his side.

(A/N: if you want to know what the guns look like, go to my profile.)

"**These guns are special because they don't require regular ammunition they channel the natural energy from the environment and convert it to a highly concentrated burst of energy. It harnesses the power of the surroundings from the element themselves, which means the guns will usually have wind energy burst something perfect for you. The longer the trigger is held the bigger the shot."**

"**And ****here ****is ****your ****second ****gift.****" **Red chakra oozed out of the gate and went towards naruto. It rose up and circled around his left arm and naruto yelped and clenched it in pain.

When the pain stopped the blond looked back at his arm, he had to keep his jaw from dropping. His arm was now black and red and when he turned his arm over he saw his palm was glowing a bright blue.

"WHAT THE HELL WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Naruto demanded while pointing his newly transformed arm at the cage.

"**And ****I ****thought ****you****'****d ****be ****more ****grateful. ****Consider ****it ****a ****upgrade ****and ****don****'****t ****worry ****about ****the ****appearance ****just ****think ****about ****the ****way ****it ****was ****before ****and ****it ****will ****go ****back ****to ****normal.****" **After the fox was finished it went to go back to its cage but before it could naruto stopped it.

"Wait…Why are you helping me?"

"**Heh ****heh ****heh ****remember ****if ****you ****die ****I ****die. ****And ****I ****have ****to ****admit ****this ****world ****seems ****like ****it****'****s ****going ****to ****be ****a****lot ****of ****fun. ****Now ****enough ****talking, ****your ****about ****to ****get ****killed ****kit so ****break ****out ****of ****here ****and ****give ****em ****hell ****kit.****" **The fox then proceeded to go back into the depths of it's cage and naruto found himself back in front of the man who was about to bash his skull in.

Just as the pipe was about to make contact, one of the blonds legs broke loose and kicked the man into the wall. He looked up and froze in shock as the blonds eyes were now glowing red. Naruto then ripped himself from the chair and getting his arms loose with his new guns in each hand.

The blond looked at the interrogator and grinned before he spoke the words that many unfortunate people will hear from him.

"Let's go wild!"

* * *

><p>Back outside the guards were listening as several grunts of pain were heard from outside the room.<p>

"Wow he's really having a field day with him." Guard A spoke surprised of the loud grunts.

"Hmm I think I'll go in and join him, it's been a while and I need to work off some stress." Guard B said before reaching for the handle. Before he could even open the door it was sent flying of its hinges as the interrogator was soaring out and if you looked closely enough you could see several of his teeth missing.

He hit the wall with a loud thud before sliding down with several large cracks formed where he impacted. The two guards slowly turned there heads back to see naruto walking out of the room while cracking his neck.

"F-F-F-FREEZE, DON'T M-M-MOVE!" The guard stuttered out while holding his gun shakily at the blond. Naruto took one step forward before the guards began to fire. The blond first dodged the first barrage of bullets before he slammed the barrel of the gun into his temple, knocking him unconscious. The second guard then fired missing naruto but hitting the fallen security, killing him. Naruto then around before pointed his gun at the guard shooting his gun out of his hand before punching him out.

"Man these things just get better and better." Naruto commented while looking down at the duel set of guns.

"**Im ****glad ****your ****impressed ****just ****don****'****t ****shoot ****too ****many ****times ****in a ****row.****If ****you ****do ****Hikari ****and ****Yami ****will ****shut ****down ****for ****a ****few ****days.****"** The fox explained too naruto before the blond got a look of confusion on his face.

"Hikari and Yami?"

"**The names of the guns kit."**

"Okay now that that's taken care of I need to find my stuff." The blond said before looking down at the dead guard "man I just know that is going to come back to hunt me."

When naruto got to the storage he saw the guards had burned most of his things and only a few things survived his pouch which kept his equipment, his headband, and his emerald necklace.

Looking around, naruto managed to gather up a few clothes that were lying around, and get him some new clothes. The blond now wore brown pants with black shoes, an orange long sleeved shirt and a black jacket over it. Naruto then put his necklace on and tied his headband around his arm. Just as he was putting his pouch on the door burst open and several more guards busted in.

"Freeze eleven, don't move or we'll shoot!" one of the guards yelled as the others pointed their guns at the blond.

"Come on cant you guys think of anything more original?" naruto asked with his eyes half lidded

"Fire!" the guards then attempted to rain bullets on the blond but naruto managed to maneuver himself between the shots and shoot the apparent leader in his right arm.

"AH DAMN IT!"

"Commander are you okay?" one of the guards asked their fallen leader,

"Never mind me just get him!"

The rest of the men turned back to the whiskered blond only to find him charging the group. One of the men raised their gun up but naruto kicked it out of his hand and punched him into a wall. A second guard decided to shoot him while he had his back turned but the blond pointed his gun back at the guard and shot him square in the chest.

Another guard managed to bring his gun up and point it at the blonds head. Naruto saw this and brought up his left arm in reflex and what happened next shocked the remaining guards in the room.

The moment the bullets hit his arm a bright blue light flashed and naruto's arm changed into its other form.

"W-What's up with your arm?" the guard that shot him, who was now shaking asked.

"Hmm not really sure my self." Naruto then went to punch the guard but without meaning to, a giant spectral version of his arm appeared and knocked the remaining guards through the wall.

"Whoa" was all naruto could say as he looked down at his left arm.

"Man i think i could get used to this." Naruto commented while putting away the guns.

"**Glad ****you ****like your gifts****. ****Now ****I ****suggest ****you ****make ****a ****fast ****exit ****right ****now ****because ****more ****guards ****are ****on ****the ****way!****" **and just as Kyuubi predicted the blond heard several footsteps rushing towards his location. Naruto looked around but he saw that the room was completely sealed off. "Well if there isn't a exit then I'll just make one!" A ball of blue energy formed in his hand before he charged at the wall.

"**Rasengan!****" **the whiskered blond declared before the ball impacted the wall. The effects were instantaneous as the wall was blown away and made the guards sprint faster towards there destination.

By the time the guards burst into the room all they saw was rubble and naruto was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Later that day<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto had ran too a hold abandon building to catch his breath while trying to make sense of things.<p>

"Okay im alone, im hungry and I can't even go into what looks like the good part of the city so now what?" naruto asked him self, not expecting a answer but fortunately he got one.

"**Try ****to ****find ****out ****more ****about ****this ****world,****maybe ****you ****should ****see ****if ****there ****is ****a ****school ****you ****can ****get ****in ****around ****here.****" **The fox told the blond who sighed not really wanting to go back to school.

"Alright but where am I going to find- oh never mind." Naruto said as he saw two people his age walking by in strange uniforms. _"__Well __seeing __as __their __my __age, __Im __guessing __they __are __school __uniforms.__I__'__ll __see __if __I __can__ "__Borrow__" __one.__" _Naruto thought before he started to walk after the boys.

"Man who does that pink haired bitch thinks she is? I mean it's just a eleven no need to get so angry." The skinnier of the two boys noted before they noticed naruto walking behind them with a frown on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" the larger of the boys stated while pointing his finger at the whiskered blond.

"It's not really nice to insult women. And im getting tired hearing the word eleven." Naruto said as a tick mark developed on his head.

"Oh yeah well what are you going to do about it?" the skinnier boy said before picking up a rock on the ground.

Naruto just grinned and cracked his knuckles.

* * *

><p>A few minutes and several broken bones later<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't see why people would where something like this. It's not really good for fighting either." Naruto lamented as held the outfit of the skinner boy who lay unconscious on the ground with the large boy next to him.<p>

"**Before you go to this school you might want to put on a henge while your there."**

"I know, I'll just think of something along the way. Well to Ashford academy then." Naruto said before he walked towards to the school, leaving the two boys on the ground.

* * *

><p>Back at the mental hospital<p>

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight, are you saying that one boy did this to all of the guards." This statement came from a tall purple haired woman. She wore what looked like a red body suit with white gloves, boots and cape. She had purple lipstick which went well with her purple hair and blue eyes and she carried herself with the air of a battle hardened veteran.<p>

"W-Well Princess Cornelia he surprised us and caught us off guard but I promise you if we catch him it will not happen again." The head guard promised, trying to call her down. And to his relief it worked somewhat.

"You WILL find him I already trying to catch zero right now and I don't have time to deal with this joker." Cornelia said before she turned on her heel and left the building and letting the guards relax.

* * *

><p>The Next Day at Ashford academy<p>

* * *

><p>The class was sitting, chatting with one another before the teacher walked in and coughed to get everybody's attention.<p>

"Attention class we have a new student joining us today please help him feel welcome." The teacher then turn towards the door as a young man entered. He wore the trademark school uniform but he had green eyes and straight blond hair which fell down to his chin and a single bang fell in between his eyes. This man was a clearly disguised naruto uzumaki.

"_Great __so __far __so __good,__nobody__'__s __noticed __a __thing. __Now __hopefully __I__'__ll __be __able __to __find __out __more __about __this __world.__"_

"Hello class my name is Vash Saverem I hope we can get along." Naru- I mean Vash said while smiling and making the girls blush.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus the first chapter comes to a close. I have to say I think im going to have a lot of fun with this crossover okay first things first im going to say who is NOT going to be in the harem. <strong>

**C.C.: sorry folks I can only see her with lelouch**

**Kallen: same as above besides im having both of them with lelouch. After everything he's been through he deserves it.**

**Nina: ...Do I really need to say it. **

**You might of noticed naruto's alias from trigun challanger helped me with the name and i liked trgun so i went withit.**

**And that's it for now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be out soon. So with that said I guess im done.**

**Ja ne**

**~The Twilight Sage**


	2. Back to School

Greetings everybody, this is the twilight sage bringing you the next chapter of Code Geass: Guardian of the Gods. I'm really surprised, the story hasn't even been up that long and already it's becoming one of my most popular stories. And concerning my note about the C.C. and Kallen not in the harem, it seems not a lot of people feel the same way so I had a poll set up in my profile, and to my surprise a majority of the votes went to put both of them in the harem. So with that they are now officially in the harem, and Lelouch will be paired with Shirley.

I forgot a couple of things to put in last chapter. First ,Naruto joins Ashford academy the same day Suzaku joins.

Also one more thing, concerning Naruto's guns I forgot to put this in last chapter but I didn't come up with there abilities the site I found them on already had the abilities listed and I forgot to put it in last chapter.

I would like to thank kazikamikaze24 for beta reading

Okay so with that said lets get this show on the road!

"Hello": Talking

"_Hello"_: Thinking

"**Hello": **Jutsu or Kyuubi talking

I do not own Naruto, Code Geass, or anything related to devil may cry

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Back to School<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good morning. A terrible incident occurred yesterday at the local mental hospital where several guards were either injured or killed. Reports show that the assailant was a patient there before he broke out. He is a young man around 17 years of age, has blond hair, blue eyes, and three marks on each of his cheeks. If anybody sees this man they are to contact the police immediately. He is armed and dangerous so do not confront him directly. This has been your news station, I'm Vicky Southerfield signing off."<p>

The news report that played on the T.V. was also being played all over the school. Everybody watched it with shock or anger, well everybody except a certain blond who was watching with a sweat drop.

"**Wow kit I'm impressed. Not even a month here and you've already managed to become a criminal." **The fox spoke while chuckling.

"_Shut up!" _Naruto yelled back mentally irritated.

"**Even more so, I'm impressed of how easily you got in."**

"_I know, all I had to do was forge some fake documents, think of some fake parents and I got in. I think it may be because they think I'm Britannian." _Naruto reasoned in his mind before reflecting back on his time at the school.

Only a few hours had passed since Naruto had entered Ashford, and he was both amazed and disgusted. He was amazed by all of the new technology that he never even dreamed possible in his world, yet he was disgusted by the attitude of the students against the natives.

"_It's one thing to conquer a nation, but to just take away there name, replace it with a number, and crush their spirits…that's just inhumane." _Naruto thought grimly while clenching his fists.

Once the bell rung the blond walked out of the classroom with his fists still clenched. Naruto was so wrapped up in his thoughts; he wasn't even watching where he was going and crashed into another student.

"Ouch" a voice rang out and the blond looked up at the person he just ran into. The girl had long lavender colored hair with matching lavender eyes and fair white skin.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Naruto apologized as he offered her a hand up. The girl looked up, smiled, and took his hand.

"That's okay it's my fault. Hey, you're the new student Vash Saverem right? It's nice to meet you. I'm Meeya Hillmick.(1)" The lavender haired girl introduced herself smiling.

Her smile must have been contagious because Naruto suddenly found himself smiling back. "So how do you like your first day so far?" Meeya asked Naruto, who took a minute to say something back.

"It's been interesting so far but it's not all bad." He told the lavender haired girl who nodded in response.

"Well okay it's time for me to go now let's hang out again sometime Vash!" Meeya said before she walked off. Naruto looked at her retreating figure for a few more moments before smiling.

"_I guess not all of the students are bad."_

"**Maybe there is hope for them yet." **The giant fox added as a additional note before going silent.

The blond then decided to head for his next class which was in another building. He wasn't really in a hurry just enjoying the weather,but before Naruto could have a chance to enter the building a female voice rung out loudly over the school intercom.

"This is Milly Ashford, your student council president cat hunt everybody!"

Many of the other students paused at the words "cat hunt" with confusion, but for Naruto his face was one of surprise, annoyance, and horror.

"C-cat hunts? Oh please don't tell me this is going to be like catching Tora all over again." The blond said with his head hanging down with a sweat drop.

"There's a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up so put everything on hold people! Participating clubs will get budget priorities, and who ever catches out feline friend will get an extra special prize, a nice juicy kiss from a member of the council!" the now named Milly exclaimed before cackling madly.

That statement made a majority of the students roar in excitement and scream in shock. Naruto sweat drop only got larger as he looked around at the students that were in frenzy and listened to several conversations at once.

* * *

><p>"A kiss from the council does that mean Lelouch?" a female student said before squealing with a majority of the girls.<p>

"Actually I prefer Milly." One girl said while the rest look at her in shock.

"Could you get back in the closet please?"

* * *

><p>"And when you do catch that cat bring what it's carrying to me. TO ME, TO ME!" Milly yelled, bursting into another laughing fit before signing off.<p>

Naruto just observed the chaos with his eye twitching. "Is everyday like this? Oh well, I guess I'll try to find that cat too." Naruto said to himself before rushing off towards the building.

* * *

><p>Else ware<p>

* * *

><p>The cat in question had been pinned under a desk by two girls. The first girl had short red hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with a small green tie and a short mini skirt. The second girl had long orange hair with hazel eyes and she was wearing only a swimsuit which was hidden under the schools female jacket.<p>

"Well this means that our lips are safe at least. You come from behind Shirley." The red head said to the orangette. As the red head moved towards the desk Shirley stopped her.

"Wait!"

"What?" the red haired girl asked back

"Who would you use your kiss on Kallen. Would it be Lulu?" Shirley asked while Kallen gained a look of shock on her face

"WHY WOULD I KISS HIM!" the red head accused the orangette out of embarrassment but during their little argument the cat managed to slip away from their sights.

* * *

><p>Back with Naruto<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was running through the corridors when he bumped into a familiar face, literally.<p>

"Ow- you know Vash, we REALLY have to stop meeting like this." Naruto looked up and saw it was Meeya he had once again crashed into.

"Sorry again," the blond spoke while rubbing his head sheepishly, "Have you seen that cat everyone's been chasing?" Naruto asked the lavender haired girl who shook her head.

"No I haven't, but more importantly, why are you trying to get a kiss from a member of the council?" Meeya teased while Naruto's face went red with embarrassment.

"What! Of course not! Anyway, we should keep looking. I'll tell you if I find it okay?" Meeya agreed and ran off, as soon as she turned the corner the feline in question ran past Naruto.

"Ah there it is!" Naruto exclaimed as he chased after it, though with his natural speed he managed to catch it in a matter of seconds. "Gotcha!" the blond now got a good look at the cat he saw its most unusual feature was the strange helmet it was donning. The helmet was colored black and indigo and had a sleek almost oval shape to it.

"OH NO!" a voice exclaimed from behind him. Turning around Naruto saw another boy looking at him with a expression of horror on his face.

* * *

><p>A few moments earlier<p>

* * *

><p>Another boy was searching for the feline, but for different reasons that to kiss one of the female Student Council members. This boy had chin length black hair, purple eyes, and a rather skinny build on him. The boy in question's name is Lelouch Lamperouge.<p>

"Damn it Milly you've really done it this time." Lelouch groaned as he continued to search for the cat. "I will not be exposed by such a ridiculous turn of events!" The black haired boy ran, almost wearily, searching for the feline when he came across our blond hero holding the cat he in question.

"OH NO!" Lelouch yelled in shock and horror as Naruto turned around to look at him.

"Hey I got the cat, is it yours? I really don't have problem with the whole head ware thing but maybe have it where something a bit more dignified." Naruto told Lelouch, but the black haired boy zoned the moment Naruto said this.

"_He doesn't recognize the mask? I'm certain that it would have been a dead give away, does this mean he doesn't know about zero? Well just to be safe…" _Lelouch reasoned in his mind before a bird like signal appeared in his eye.

"Vash was it?" The blond boy nodded. "You will forget everything about this cat's appearance." Lelouch ordered Naruto and, a few seconds afterwords, gained a glazed look in his eyes as a red ring surrounded his irises.

"Sure thing…" the blond droned in a monotone voice and in his daze he dropped the cat which immediately ran off.

"SHIT!" Lelouch yelled as he ran after the cat. Naruto stood in there for a few more moments before shaking his head. "Ugh what just happened?" Naruto groaned before Meeya ran back to him.

"Hey I just saw the cat run across the roof we should… uh Vash are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll go get it." Naruto said before running off towards the building.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>"Did they really corner the cat?" a blond haired girl recognized as Milly Ashford looked on the roof of the clock tower.<p>

"Look, Lelouch and Suzaku are up on the building." Shirley said as she pointed to the pair who was scaling the roof, attempting to catch the feline.

Lelouch was climbing on the roof as he and another brown haired, green eyed boy named Suzaku had the cat cornered.

"Almost…" Lelouch struggled as he neared the cat before he slipped and slid towards the edge.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled as he slid after him. He managed to catch Lelouch and hang on to the edge of a window that was luckily near by. Unfortunately, Suzaku began to loose his grip; however, before he did, a hand shot out of the window and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't worry I got you." It turns out it was Naruto who had grabbed Suzaku and began to pull the two boys inside. As Lelouch was being pulled in he saw the helmet had fell off the cats head and landed on a small post. Lelouch made a mental note to get it later.

"Man you two should really be more careful." Naruto lectured once the two were in the building.

"Yeah my strength just left me I guess." Lelouch said while smiling.

"Well anyway my name is Vash Saverem." Naruto said while holding his hand out.

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, and this is Suzaku Kururugi. Thanks for saving us." Lelouch thanked the blond but he just waved it off.

"It's no problem…" Naruto began to say before he turned to Suzaku. "Hey your name is Suzaku Kururugi right? Wow you're the first Japanese student I ever seen at this school." Naruto commented while Lelouch and Suzaku gained a look of surprise on their faces.

"_Huh he called me/him Japanese and not an eleven…" _were the thoughts of the duo as they looked at the blond.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Suzaku came down with the feline in custody and the entire crowd outside was silent. A majority were staring at Suzaku, the one who was holding the feline, with nerve wreaking silence before Shirley walked up with a smile on her face.<p>

"You got it, but where's Lulu?" the orangette asked as Suzaku focused on her.

"He said he left something behind…" the Japanese student responded; however, before he could finish, Milly interrupted him.

"So that's the big secret he's been hiding!" Milly accused when Lelouch's voice came from the building.

"So that's the reason you started this entire thing madam president?" Lelouch walked out of the building with a calm and collected look on his face before Milly pouted.

"Aww, I thought I finally got some dirt on you too!"

"Anyway, madam president, would you permit these two to be apart of the student council?" Lelouch asked referring to Naruto and Suzaku.

"Huh, why me?" Naruto inquired before blacked haired student turned to him.

"You saved my life a few moments ago. The least I can do is get you into a club, since your required to be in one." Lelouch explained, causing Naruto to smile and thank him.

"Well you're the vice president so I suppose I really can't refuse you." Milly said cheerily as Naruto and Suzaku smiled brightly, and then one by one the student council members came up and introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Shirley Fenette." The orangette said happily

"I'm Rivalz Cardemonde, lets hold a celebration for catching the cat. Naturally everything will be on you." The blue haired boy joked before Shirley scolded him.

Then a young girl in a wheelchair, with long brown hair, came up to them and introduced herself. "My name is Nunally Lamperouge, thank you for saving my big brother and stopping Milly's evil plans." She thanked as Milly pouted at the last part of the statement.

Two hours later

Naruto was walking back to his dorm room before Meeya ran back up to him. "Hey Vash, it was so cool how you saved Lelouch and the other student today." She admired but Naruto waved it off.

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm sure anybody would have done the same thing in my situation." The blond responded, the lavender haired girl smiled for a moment before frowning.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked confused by her strange behavior.

"Its time to get going to Prince Clovis's funeral." She said in a soft tone before walking off down the hall. Naruto watched her leave with a confused look on his face.

"_Funereal, what funereal?"_

* * *

><p>In the main hall<p>

* * *

><p>All of the students on campus where standing in front of a giant television that was showing the live coverage of the massive funereal.<p>

"And now his royal his royal majesty, the 98th emperor of Britannia." The announcer spoke before a very tall man, cloaked in what looked like a military like uniform and had white hair that was done in a strange style, to Naruto at least.

"_So that's the man who is in charge of this corrupt country." _The blond thought while narrowing his eyes

The Emperor gripped the sides of the podium and began to speak.

"All men are not created equal. Some are born smarter, or more beautiful or with parents of greater status. Some, by contrast, are born weak of body or of mind, or with few, if any, talents. All men are different. Yes, the very existence of man is discriminatory! That is why there is war, violence and unrest. Inequality is not evil. Equality is!"

Naruto watched the speech with the disgust and a little anger. _"__I __don__'__t __know __what__'__s __more __unbelievable, __the __fact __that __he __is __saying __this __at __his __own __son__'__s __funereal __or __the __fact __that __everybody __is __buying __this __bullshit.__"_

"What became of the EU that claimed all are equal? It is in constant conflict because its tenets go against human nature! The Middle Eastern Federation, which harbors similar sentiments, is constantly mired in sloth. But our Britannia is not like them! We put an end to wars and evolve with every conquest! Britannia alone looks forward and moves toward a better future."

"The death of my son Clovis is yet more proof that our empire is evolving. Fight! For the future rests in the hands of its rulers! All hail Britannia!" The emperor finished as the entire crowd began chanting the same thing. Back in the main hall of Ashford Academy there were mostly looks of sadness, but Naruto, Lelouch, and Suzaku all had looks of anger on their faces. As the speech came to a close Naruto only had one thought going through his head.

"_The __future __rest __in __the __hands __of __Britannia? __Not __if __I __have __anything __to __say __about __it.__"_

**And with that chapter two has come to a close. I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but through some unfortunate circumstances, I wasn't able too. **

**Meeya is not a made up character before you ask. And, as for the harem, I'm not sure how big it's going to be, but here is the current list.**

**Kallen**

**C.C.**

**Meeya**

**Kaguya**

**Inoue**

**Milly**

**Anya**

**Monica**

**Euphiemia **

**Cornelia (It will be tricky but I'll see if I can make it work.)**

**And Cecile **

**I think that may be it for now I might add more later so this chapter was pretty slow, but next chapter it will start to pick up a little. It will hopefully be out soon and I'll see you then.**

**So with that said I'm finished.**

**Ja Ne'**

**~The Twilight Sage**


	3. Lake Kawaguchi Hotel takeover

Hello, this is the twilight sage bringing you my newest chapter of Code Geass: Guardian of the Gods! Sorry for the wait but this semester 's tests can be a bitch, but anyway that's over. Now as for the harem, it's not final I may add a few more girls, but I may take some away. It's not set in stone for now. Now with that's said, there are a few announcements at the end of the chapter that I'd like you to read now with that said let's get this show on the road.

"Hello" Talking

_"Hello" Thinking_

**"Hello" Jutsu or Kyuubi talking**

I used to like putting up disclaimers, but then I took an arrow to the knee. You like that? It's been everywhere on YouTube and I thought I might try it out.

(Gets shot in the knee by an actual arrow by pissed off readers)

OWW! Okay I do not own Naruto, Code Geass, or any aspects of the Devil May Cry series now if you'll excuse me I'll be limping to the emergency room.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Lake Kawaguchi Hotel takeover<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow this is my first time leaving the settlement, I'm so excited!" Shirley said as she smiled brightly to the other occupants of the cart. The girl in question was on a train, which was heading outside the Tokyo settlement in purposes of heading to a hotel. She was, along with everybody else in the compartment, dressed in a casual outfit. She was invited by Milly Ashford as a little field trip for the student council, and as a favor to Shirley she even invited Meeya. She also invited Kallen, on order to get to know her more, but she politely declined. Unfortunately, not all of the student council is present. Lelouch and Suzaku had other plans, and Rivalz had work. So the only people who were on the trip were Shirley, Nina, Milly, Meeya, and…<p>

"Hey Vash, are you paying attention?" Meeya asked the shinobi in hiding, who was gazing out the window.

"Oh sorry" Naruto said while rubbing his head sheepishly "So, uh, what was everybody talking about?"

"Well, when we get to the hotel, we are leaving to go shopping and, seeing as how you're the only boy around, _you_ can be our personal luggage carrier." Milly grinned while Naruto instead of replying, looked back out the window with anime tears rolling down his face.

_'Why didn't I just stay home?'_ The blond thought as Milly turned back to Shirley and decided to tease her.

"I'm sure you wish that Lelouch could of came with us don't you?" Milly teased as Shirley gasped and blushed. "Don't be so shy! Tonight, we can stay up all night talking about which boys we like from school." She continued before the orangette countered back.

"Then I guess that means you'll have a lot to talk about, right?" Shirley asked, making Milly go silent for a few seconds.

Suddenly, the train went through a tunnel and everything went black for a moment, causing Nina to tense up. Fortunately, Milly was there with a comforting hand on her own.

"No worries, there will be plenty of Britannian people around, so it isn't like the ghetto. We'll be right by your side the whole time, okay?" the blond haired president spoke soothingly as Nina calmed down. Naruto couldn't help but to smile at Milly. As devious as she could be, she showed how great of a friend she was to those she cared for.

The train then exited the tunnel and the group was greeted to the site of a large mountain, half of which was covered in metal, which was surrounded by buildings. When the group got off of the train a few minutes later, Milly handed everyone in their group a map. "Okay everybody, it's time to go shopping! We will split up into groups and I'll go with Nina and Shirley. Vash, you stick with Meeya, and we'll meet back in front of the hotel in an hour. See ya then!" The blond haired president said before she walked off with her group, leaving Naruto alone with Meeya.

"So together again I guess!" The lavender haired girl smiled at the blond, who smiled back.

"Yeah I guess." Naruto looked around, not completely sure of where to check out first. There were many stores around the train station, some were grocery stores, others were restaurants, and then he saw a police department, causing him to look away from it. "Well, let's get started." Naruto said and the duo walked into the nearest store.

For about thirty minutes, Meeya walked out of the changing room, showing Naruto outfit after outfit. Some were classy, while others were seductive, and a few made him turn the other eye to prevent her from seeing his blush, but she got him to buy them in the end. After a few stores, she looked back and saw that he was having a little trouble carrying all of the bags. Seeing this, she decided to help him out at take some. As she was taking the bags from him she noticed Naruto's emerald necklace slip out of his collar.

"Hey, where did you get that necklace?" she inquired as the blond looked back down at it.

"Oh this…it was a gift from my godmother." Naruto said with his eyes downcast, but Meeya didn't notice.

"Really? That was nice of her! Where is she now? I'd love to meet…her…" she trailed off as she finally noticed the look in his eyes.

"Somewhere far away."

"Oh, uh well, anyway! We should be getting back to the hotel now, unless we want Milly to be angry by keeping her waiting." Meeya quickly said, trying to change the subject. Naruto nodded, and the two made their way back to the hotel where, in a few hours, a major event would take place.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're back!" Meeya waved to the group of girls as they entered the lobby.<p>

"About time you two!" Milly stated with a smirk on her face. "Now here are your room keys. No time to ask about how you two spent your time alone," At that, Naruto found himself sporting a blush as he glared at her, "because everybody needs to get dressed! We're going on a night on the town, and we've got about 20 minutes to get to our first destination!"

Everybody went to their respective rooms to get ready, though he stuck his tongue out playfully before leaving. When Naruto entered his room ,he dropped his henge and fell down on the bed.

"Man, I really don't feel like going out. I'm way too tired from all of the shopping." Naruto complained to himself before he pulled out a small scroll. With a little push of his chakra, he watched as the scroll brought out Hikari and Yami. "_I just don't understand why would they just attack that ghetto. They said it was a well-known hiding place for terrorist, but hasn't it occurred to them that there were innocent people in that place?" _The blond thought before looking back down at the dual set of guns. _"I know it sounds crazy, but I have to do something about them."_

"**Kit, I know your angry. Hell, even I'm angry, but you can't fight an entire empire, not by yourself anyway…" **The giant fox trailed off, waiting for Naruto to take the hint.

"_So are you saying I need to put together a team?"_ The blond inquired, before the fox responded

"**Yes, a small group that can help you along your journey."**

"_Yeah, I guess, but we won't be terrorists. Whoever I get to join can't have hatred as their motive for joining. They have to be willing to protect innocent civilians, both Japanese and Britannian, to be a guardian of the weak." _Naruto thought to himself with the Kyuubi nodding before it grinned.

"**I like the way your thinking kit! In fact, I'm so impressed, I'm going to give you another gift, but it will take a couple of days to get ready." **The fox said before it disappeared in the recesses of his mind

"Man, why does he like giving me gifts suddenly? I mean it's not like I'm grateful but still…" Naruto said to himself as he closed his eyes for a moment. But, as he felt himself drift into relaxation, he was interrupted by a pounding at the door, making him groan as he resealed Hikari and Yami, and put the scroll in his pocket. The blond then redid his henge and walked to the door.

But the second he opened the door a gun was pointed in his face.

"Come with me now, filthy Britannian." A voice sneered as it fingered the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

* * *

><p>In a giant vehicle was parked in an underground parking lot, a small group of people stood just outside the door. Suddenly, the door opened and a voice called out from inside the room.<p>

"Come in, as of now, this place will serve as our hide out." The voice came from a figure who was dressed in a tight, purple bodysuit, which was hidden under a large cape. The most noticeable feature was the dark, oval shaped helmet on his head. This man is none other than the man of miracles Zero, who was Lelouch Lamperouge in secret. The group entered the vehicle, surprised and amazed at the interior.

"Do you mind if I ask how you came by this?" a man named Kaname Ohgi inquired of the cloaked man.

"I simply borrowed it from a nobleman who indulges my request." Lelouch replied back coolly while the others became even more shocked.

"Hey look, it's even got a TV!" a bespectacled man by the name of Yoshitaka Minami spoke as he turned it on, only to find a news report in process.

"I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. The hotel hijackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front. Members of the Sakuradite Allocation Meeting, most notably, chairman James, were taken hostage as well as several tourists and hotel employees. This footage was taken by the perpetrators; in it, you can clearly see Chairman James, including some students."

The camera then changed to the footage where you could see Milly, Shirley, Nina, Meeya, and Naruto all on the ground with their hands up. Although most of the hostages had had looks of fear on their faces, Naruto had an annoyed and slightly pissed off look.

"The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant-Colonel Kusakabe of the now defunct Japanese military. Sakuradite, an essential component in the manufacture of high-temperature super conductors, is a vital strategic resource that directly affects world security. Area 11 is the largest producer of this material, providing 70% of the world's total supply. Here at the yearly national meeting of Sakuradite producers, it will be determined how this resource will be distributed among the world's nations. It's no exaggeration to say that the outcome determines the balance of global power between Britannia and other countries. It is believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the annual gathering to their advantage by carrying out this violent hotel takeover." The reporter stated before the group turned to themselves to discuss.

"The Japanese liberation front is easily the biggest anti Britannian force in Japan, and now their pride is hurt because of us." Ohgi spoke before a young woman asked a question.

"So what do we do? I mean it's not like we can just leave them to die." Said a blue haired girl who was only known by the name of Inoue, before Ohgi answered her.

"There's not much we can do I mean we're just a resistance group-"the brown haired man began before Zero interrupted.

"WRONG! We are not a resistance group." Ohgi looked confused before he asked the question that appeared in everybody's mind.

"Well then what are we?"

"What we are, what we're trying to be, are knights for justice!" Zero exclaimed while clenching his fist in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the hotel<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a few hours ever since the hostages were taken, and every 30 minutes one of the hostages were taken and thrown off of the roof. Naruto could of just beat the entire group of hotel hijackers unconscious in a second and proceed to rescue the hostages, but Kyuubi had thoroughly reminded him to keep his cover. So, unfortunately, there was nothing the whiskered blond could do at the moment.<p>

"_I can't let this go on for much longer. I mean, what are they trying to accomplish by killing these innocent people? I know this may not be cool, but I'm thinking about just pulling out Hikari and Yami and shooting them up." _Naruto ranted before the Kyuubi screamed in his mind.

"**NO! You cannot break cover just yet. There are still too many witnesses around, especially those cameras! Just wait until none of the civilians can see you before transforming."** The fox reasoned with Naruto. Once he thought about it, he nodded his head in defeat.

"_Alright. I guess your right, but how am I going to get alone though." _Naruto thought before his answer came in a very unlikely form.

"E-eleven…" a mousey voice squeaked followed by several guns clicking. The voice came from none other than Nina Einstein, who looked like she was about to wet herself from fear.

"_If there was a list of the worst things to say in a bad situation, this would definitely be in the top 10." _The blond sweat dropped before turning back to the situation at hand.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? WE'RE NOT ELEVENS WERE _JAPANESE _DAMNIT!" the nearest guard scolded while aiming his gun at the bespectacled girls face.

"We know that, just lay off of her." Milly spoke in the most serious tone she could muster at the moment.

"WELL THEN CORRECT HER WE'RE NOT CALLED ELEVENS!" The guard responded.

"FINE WE'LL CORRECR HER!" Shirley yelled back without thinking and, before she could realize what she just said, the angry guard got even more pissed off.

"How dare you speak to me in such a tone? You three come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a real lesson!"

All three girls had looks of horror on their faces while Naruto and Meeya just watched nearby. "That's it. I can't just sit around anymore, I've got to do something…" Naruto whispered to himself as he began to move towards the girl's position. Meeya noticed and tried to stop him

"Vash, what are you doing !you'll be killed." Meeya whispered, grabbing his arm. Naruto just looked back at her and pulled his arm away from her.

"Don't worry about me, just stay here I'll be back. I promise." Meeya simply stared at him in shock before he managed to get the guards attention. "Hey leave them alone." All of the guns in the room then turned towards the blond. Thanks to him speaking up, the guard that was just threatening the girls turned his attention towards him.

"SIT BACK DOWN NOW!" another guard said as he focused his gun on our blond hero's temple.

"No, what do you hope to accomplish by killing innocent people?" he asked the guard that was threatening the girls. The look on the man's face made him seem more livid than anyone he's seen.

"Fine…I was going to kill the girl for calling us elevens, but since you seem so eager to die… I'LL HAPPILY HELP YOU TO YOUR GRAVE!" the guard finished before grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards the door.

"You two come with me and we'll deal with this filthy Britannian. The rest of ya stay here and guard the hostages." The guard said before pushing Naruto out the door with two other guards following him. Once they were out of the room, the last guard closed the door.

"Stop! Bring that man back in here now!" The guards reopened the door, turning their attentions towards the female who just spoke up in defense of our hero. The woman in question had long, vibrant pink hair that fell down to her mid back, and blue eyes which were covered by red rimmed glasses. She wore a tan jacket over a white dress that came to her knees.

"Who the hell are you?" another guard yelled at the pink haired woman.

"You're addressing Euphiemia Li Britannia, the third princess of the Britannian Empire." Euphiemia declared as a majority of the occupants in the room gasped in shock that a princess was among the hostages. "Now release that man and I demand you take me to your leader." She demanded , causing two of the guards to move close together to decide what they do next.

"What do we do?" one of the guards whispered to the other. "She'll make a valuable bargaining chip against Cornelia."

"Let's take her to general Kusakabe so he can prove she is the real deal." The two nodded before they turned back towards the princess.

"Alright come with us, we'll take you to the general, but that man will stay with us until we determine if you're the real princess." Euphiemia nodded at the conditions and she was escorted away. All was quiet for a few minutes before several gunshots and explosions were heard.

"What the hell was that?" Milly asked slightly startled by the sudden noise.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto a few minutes after he was dragged out<strong>

* * *

><p>"You should have kept your filthy mouth shut Britannian, because you've might have lived longer!" the guard that threatened the Ashford girls threatened as Naruto was put in a room with a wide glass window.<p>

"I know you guys are angry about what happened to your country all those years ago, but this wont solve anything. You can't fight hate with more hate!" Naruto tried to reason with the guard, but that seemed to make him even angrier.

"Our people are looked down upon and ridiculed, we've had to put up with that constant torture for years. A filthy _Britannian_ like you has no idea what that's like!" The guard yelled before Naruto looked down with his hair shadowed over his eyes.

"**Uh-Oh, he has no idea what he just unleashed with that statement." **Kyuubi chuckled lightly before going quiet. The guards were confused at the odd behavior as he put up a one handed seal.

"Kai (Release)" the blond whispered before a poof of smoke surrounded his figure and blinding the guards.

"AHH what's this! Some kind of smokescreen?" One of the soldiers, asked confused before he heard another poof from out of the smoke. Just as the soldiers prepared to raise their weapons, gunfire came from the cloud of smoke shooting them in the arms, legs, and chest. All of the men were quickly dispatched as Naruto walked out of the smoke, without his henge active.

The solider that attempted to assault the girls looked back up at our now whiskered blond, and gained a look of shock on his face. "W-What your not Britannian-your Ja-Ja-Japanese." The solider struggled to get his words out as Naruto lingered over him.

"That's right…" he said before he lifted his leg back "Lights out!" his foot connected with the soldier's cheek, knocking him unconscious. The other two soldiers simply stared in shock and tried to fight, but they were too injured to do anything but wince at the pain they felt. Naruto walked to one of the soldiers and grabbed him by his collar. "Now where is that coward Kusakabe, and don't you **dare** lie to me, I'll know." Naruto spoke ominously as the man almost wet himself in fear.

"O-Okay I'll tell you just don't hurt me. He's on the 15th floor room 512 that's all I know." The guard's answer caused our hero to smirk.

"Thank You for your cooperation." Naruto thanked before punching the man out. "Alright to floor 15, but what about the hostages?" Naruto said as he ran out the door, leaving the remaining men down on the ground.

Once he ran into the hallway, Naruto began to rant to himself. "Man, I can't let that guy get away, but at the same time I can't leave Milly and the others… I know!" the whiskered blond said to himself before he crossed his hands in a familiar seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **A poof of smoke, and another clone was running right beside the original. "You get the hostages to safety, I'll deal with Kusakabe." Naruto ordered his clone who nodded before sprinting off to the room with the hostages. Naruto then proceeded to head to the 15th floor to deal with the general._'Thank Kami that the Kage Bunshin knows everything the user knows!'_

* * *

><p><strong>A few flights later<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto found himself panting as he finally got on the correct floor. Unfortunately, being as tired as he was, he was he didn't notice the group of soldiers stationed outside of the door. Two of them were sitting on padded chairs, leaving the other three soldiers to stand, lean, or lay against the hallway.<p>

"Halt! Who are you? Are you a new member?" One of the men who was standing asked Naruto, who looked at them with a confused look. This soldier had a curved scar along his left cheek, making him more noticeable than the rest of the soldiers, who looked similar to one another, with the exception of their eye color.

"Umm…no I just want to talk to the general." The man who spoke up shook his head before lifting his gun at him.

"Sorry, but the general isn't taking visitors right now. Leave now or die." Another one of the men said, causing the others to pull out their weapons.

Naruto just looked at them and sighed heavily. "Man, I really didn't want to do this, but it looks like I have no choice now..." The blond said to himself before pulling out Hikari and Yami and aiming at the men.

Naruto looked at the group and grinned "Let's go wild!"

"KILL HIM!" The scarred man ordered, causing the two sitting in the chairs to run towards Naruto with two brownie knives prepared to kill him. Naruto couldn't help but to smirk at the two oncoming soldiers and ducked under them, lifting Yami and Hikari under their chins and fired, watching for a split second as brain matter erupted from the two soldiers before they fell to the ground, dead. Thanks to his instinct, he ducked under a bullet that, without his shinobi training, would of went through his skull, raised Yami, and blocked the second bullet that came his way.

"Bastard!" The brown eyed, black haired guard screamed as Naruto shot him in the chest, causing the guard to press the trigger, shooting one of the other guards in the leg.

"Ow! Watch where you're-" Before the other soldier could finish, Naruto shot him in the head, ducking under the barrage of bullets the scarred guard sent his way. He had to admit, that man had a good eye for accuracy, and to predict where he was going to be. Too bad that he had something that the scarred guard didn't.

He didn't have chakra empowered guns from a nine tailed demon fox.

'This is goodbye, loyal soldier!' Naruto screamed in his mind as he raised Yami and Hikari, unconsciously channeling his chakra into his hands. Now, these two guns were able to channel the natural chakra that flowed from the room, the people around him, and even the plants, if there were any, in order to power them with limitless ammunition that were stronger than most man-made bullets due to the wind energy that fused with each bullet. With the additional chakra that he unconsciously channeled into his hands, the excess amount were absorbed into the twin guns, causing them to give off a slight glow as he, and the scarred man, who pointed his gun at Naruto's head, fired at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Else ware in the hotel<strong>

* * *

><p>Zero was heading up to the 15th floor himself to deal with Kusakabe, (A.N. Man, It's getting tiring typing that name over and over again) but unknown to the general, Zero was trying to see if he could get him to join his organization and, if not, end him before he could do any harm to him in the future. And, just for theatrics, he was having his men place explosives that he "won" from a Britannian weapon supplier on certain points of the building to be set off after he rescued the hostages. When he heard the sound of gunfire, he smirked as he hurried up to the 15th floor.<p>

_'My men are rescuing the hostages, I'll be able to save Euphiemia, earning me a potential ally on the royal's side, and I'll be giving the Black Knights a good image to the world.' _Lelouch loved it when a plan came together.

Unfortunately for him, the gun shots he heard weren't from his men, but from the chaos that Naruto was causing floors above him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the hostages<strong>

* * *

><p>Everybody was staying as still as they could in order to prevent themselves from angering the terrorists any further. Suddenly, the doors were forced open, and gunfire quickly came into the room, causing many of the hostages to lay on the ground. The guards, who attempted to fire back at the unknown enemy, were killed in the bullet fire, leaving those that didn't fire to be pressed against the walls by the unknown assailants. When the gunfire ceased, the hostages looked up and saw their saviors were not the Britannian military, but soldiers in black uniforms. The soldiers then proceeded to help the hostages out of the room, even helping those that were too injured to move, but some were not willing to go just yet.<p>

"Wait! A friend of ours was taken a by a few terrorists, so we can't leave yet!" Milly attempted to persuade the unknown soldiers, but they insisted on getting them out of there. The Naruto clone was just coming around the corner when he heard her, and saw the hostages getting rescued. The clone decided to sneak around one of the corners and transformed back into his henge form, and walked back up to the crowd. As he walked towards them, two of the unknown soldiers pointed their guns at him, forcing the clone to bite his tongue to prevent himself from attacking outright.

"Hey, we got a-" One of the guards were pushed out of the way as Shirley ran up to Naruto and hugged him.

"Vash your alive!" Shirley exclaimed in joy as a majority of the group turned their attention towards the blond. He gave the girl a quick, tender hug before pulling away from her.

"Yeah, I managed to sneak away from those idiots." The Naruto clone said with an amused smile on his face. Once he joined the group, Milly came up and pinched his cheek slightly.

"Don't you **ever** do anything that reckless again." Milly whispered in his ear, twisting his cheek before letting go. With him, despite no one knowing that he was a clone, back with the group, the unknown soldiers were able to lead them out of the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Back up on the 15th floor<strong>

* * *

><p>"The empire's 3rd princess in line for the throne, Euphiemia Li Britannia…" The man paused as he looked away from the file on the desk to look at the princess. "So you're the new governor." Kusakabe said as he starred down the princess, who had been escorted to the room. Euphiemia remained quiet the entire time she was in the room, boldly starring down the general. Then, with no reason she could detect, the general pointed his gun at her face. She tried her best to not wince, gasp in shock, or take a step back from the weapon he held. "I see. So you do have some guts, being royalty will do that to you huh? Then let me get straight to my demands. Get in contact with your homeland and tell them to make Japan a free nation and, if you don't, you'll die here." Euphiemia remained unfazed by his tactics and looked at with a stern face.<p>

"Go ahead and shoot, as long as you promise to let anybody who isn't related to me go." Kusakabe looked at her with disbelief before cocking the gun.

"You have no idea what it means to be a hostage do you, **STUPID LITTLE GIRL!**" The general prepared to shoot the princess, before the wall suddenly exploded outwards. As the wall exploded, several bodies flew towards them, knocking him and Euphiemia to the ground. Kusakabe heard gasps from his soldiers, and looked to see that they were unconscious with blood spilling from their heads. _'Shards from the wall must of hit their heads.'_ He figured as he noticed a shadowed figure from the smoke. "What the hell?" The general cursed as he looked at the newly gaping hole as a figure stepped through.

"Well look who I found. If it isn't general Kusakabe." A cheerful, yet cocky voice spoke out. As the smoke cleared away, the figure turned out to be Naruto, though Kusakabe didn't know who he was, with his guns glowing, before they transformed back into their normal state.

"Who the hell are you!" Kusakabe spoke shakily as he jumped away from Euphiemia and readied his sword. However, despite the impressive stance the leader of the group took, he looked at him with a half lidded stare

"Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, thou isn't it customary for the one asking to introduce themselves before the other does?" Naruto asked the man, earning a a glare from the man. "No matter, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm the guy who is going to kick your ass." He stated in a calm, yet challenging tone.

The general looked frightened for a moment, taking notice of everything he had, before charging him with his sword drawn. Naruto simply sidestepped the sword and kicked it out of his hand. The general, instead of looking at his flying sword, pulled out his gun and began to point it at Naruto's skull; however, unfortunately for him, the blond was faster. Naruto pointed Yami at him, whereas Kusakabe had the gun pointed at the blond's lower knee, before shooting him twice, once in the hand and once in the shoulder. As the man let loose a roar of anger, Naruto rushed over and punched the general in his temple, knocking him unconscious seconds later. After he was dispatched, Naruto turned to Euphiemia who was still on the ground. Walking up to her Naruto offered her his normal hand and gave her a quick evaluation. _'She doesn't look injured, good.'_ "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" the blond asked the princess who gratefully took his hand.

"I'm fine Naruto, was it? Thank you for that." She smiled at him, which in turn caused Naruto to start grinning.

"Well that was rather impressive."

The duo turned around to see that voice came from Zero, who had just entered the room. Naruto had recognized him from all of the reports and photos of him that had been circulating around Area 11, and his murder of Prince Clovis. "Princess Euphiemia, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners you haven't changed at all."

Naruto looked confused and turned to the princess. "Do you know him?" Euphiemia just shook her head in response before focusing on Zero.

"As you may or may not know, the murder of prince Clovis was my handy work." Lelouch spoke as Euphiemia gasped slightly and Naruto began to pull out his guns. "He begged pathetically for his life until the very end. He pleaded with the same tongue that ordered the deaths of countless Japanese." The masked man explained as Euphiemia glared at him.

_'Man I guess they try their best to edit out the negative and focus only on the positive.' _Naruto thought to himself, though he heard Kyuubi grunt in agreement.

"So is that why you killed him?" the pink haired princess asked

"No, I killed him because he was an offspring off the emperor. Come to think of it, you're his daughter aren't you?" Lelouch asked as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Euphiemia. Naruto, in response to that, pulled out his guns and aimed at Lelouch's head. Zero looked at Naruto and a part of his helmet opened. "Drop your guns." The masked man ordered Naruto.

"No way, not until you lower yours." Naruto responded, glaring at the masked man. Lelouch's eyes widened in shock from inside his helmet.

_'What? My geass isn't working on him? But that's impossible! I haven't even used it on him before.'_ Zero began to aim his gun at Naruto, but stumbled as a huge explosion rocked the entire building.

"Man that's not good." Naruto said out loud, though to himself, before he grabbed the princess by the waist. "LETS GO!" the blond yelled as he jumped out the nearest window.

"Damn!" Lelouch cursed as he was forced to make his own exit fast. The entire building came down a few minutes later as Naruto managed to get to a safe hiding spot. Right as he was able to assure that Euphiemia was safe, he heard the loud footsteps of soldiers and ran off. As he looked back, he saw that it was Princess Cornelia's forces that came to claim Euphiemia.

"Come on princess, your sisters been worried sick." A Britannian soldier spoke as he ushered the princess away.

"_Naruto, where ever you are, thanks." _Euphiemia thought as she took a glance at where he once was, before walking away with the soldier.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto had managed to get into town in his henge and found himself breathing heavily. "Man, that was intense. I wonder if Milly and -breath- everybody got out?" Naruto said to himself before he heard a commotion behind him.<p>

"Hey look, its Zero!" At those words, the blond shinobi turned around at saw the man whom he confronted just a few minutes ago on the giant TV.

"**My dear Britannians, have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed."** The camera then zoomed in on the Ashford girls and his clone in a boat. Naruto, upon seeing this, let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank God they're safe. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if they died." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hotel site<strong>

* * *

><p>Cornelia, who saw this live, couldn't help but to glare and sneered at Zero's words.<p>

"Of all the brazen audacity! If we attack you, those people will quickly become your hostages, won't they?" she gritted her teeth not expecting an answer. Then from where Zero stood, lights turned on and, from behind the masked man, people dressed in black uniforms rose from the ground behind him.

"**People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights. We of the Black Knights stand with those who have no weapons to wield; regardless of whether they are Elevens or Britannian. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens, we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones, who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors have abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again.**

"**No matter how mighty or formidable our foe may be! Those of you with power fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!" **Zero concluded his speech with this statement.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p>From within his host, the Kyuubi found himself at a loss of words, unsure of what to think of with what this Zero character stated. As a few moments passed, he opened his side of the mental connection to his host and figured to ask him a simple question.<p>

"**So what do you think of this Zero character? Do you think we can trust him?" **Naruto just remained silent for a few minutes before answering.

"_I really don't know...but for now we should be careful of him. I know he saved the hostages, but I still don't know if he is completely trust worthy yet... Anyway, I'd better get back to the academy. We'll talk about this more tomorrow."_ Naruto then headed towards the school but, unknown to him, a figure was watching him leave.

"The Kyuubi huh? Such a strong entity could surely help me regain my full strength..." The figured paused, as if to focus on the direction the blond took, before shrugging."But first, I need to test his strength. I'm looking forward to meeting you..._jinchuuriki_." The figure spoke from the rooftops before jumping into an alley, disappearing into the shadows.

**(Back to the emergency room Labeled "Author's Reserved Room")**

Oh hey, I didn't see you there! So did you enjoy the chapter? Okay, now this will be my last update for the year and I guess you can think of this as an early Christmas present from me to you, so enjoy. Okay, first the omake!

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was standing out side the room where Kusakabe was holed up in, deciding how he should enter.<p>

_'Okay I want to make my entrance as badass as possible. Now how should I do this?'_ Naruto thought about this as he ran different scenarios through his head.

_Entrance one _

"_You have no idea what it means to be a hostage do you, Stupid little girl!" The general prepared to shoot before he heard a Tarzan yell coming from outside the window. Naruto had grabbed a rope from somewhere, and began to swing towards the window. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough momentum in his swing, and slammed into the window, sadly not even making a crack. _

_Naruto groaned as he slowly slid off towards his death._

_Entrance two_

"_You have no idea what it means to be a hostage do you, Stupid little girl!" The general prepared to shoot before a hole opened up on the floor. Naruto head popped out and looked around. "I knew I should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque, but as long as im here..." The blond said before he jumped out of the floor and punched the general in the face._

_Entrance Three_

"_You have no idea what it means to be a hostage do you, Stupid little girl!" The general prepared to shoot before he heard a shout._

"_DYNAMIC ENTRY!" The wall burst open as Naruto kicked his way in and into Kusakabe's face. The impact was strong enough to send him flying out the window and into the water. "One of these days I've got to thank Gai-sensei for coming up with this technique." Naruto said to himself as Euphiemia sweat dropped._

"Yeah the Dynamic Entry sounds good! I should definitely try that." Naruto was to busy talking to himself to notice the soldiers coming from behind him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." Naruto was so startled by the sudden order from the unfamiliar voice that his arm transformed by accident. As he turned around quickly, a giant, floating version of his arm appeared and slammed the soldiers into the wall, creating a hole where he planned to burst into the room.

"Aww man I really wanted to try the Dynamic Entry! Oh well I guess I'll just go with this." Naruto sighed as he walked in the room.

* * *

><p>(Omake end)<p>

* * *

><p>Okay now for all you people who are looking for challenges, I have them posted on my profile and please pm me if you decide to take them. I'm really surprised at how long it took to write this chapter, I mean it took me 4 days. Normally it would only take about 2 days so I'm beat. Okay so with that said I'm signing out for the last time of 2011. I'll see you all next year so with that said I'm out and-<p>

(Nurse comes in)

"Excuse me Mr. Sage we're ready for to see you know."

Alright so like I was saying I'll see you all next year.

Happy Holidays!

~The Twilight Sage


	4. Refrain from Fear

Hello there, it's been a while huh. now i'm sorry I've make you wait for a long time, especially you challenger, but I've had some problems the last few months but don't worry about it. And seeing as how people were complaining that the harem was too big I've decided to lower the number to 7 girls. I know that's still kinda big but it's as low as i'm willing to go so with that said lets get this show started.

Also i would like to thank kazikamikaze24 with his generous help on this chapter.

Hello" Talking

_"Hello" Thinking or T.V._

**"Hello"** Jutsu or Kurama talking

I do not own Naruto, Code Geass, or any elements of Devil May Cry.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Refrain from fear<p>

* * *

><p>"Man that was a long walk." Naruto sighed as he came up to his dorm room. It's been a few hours since the hotel fiasco and the blond was exhausted from all of the fighting and the long walk back to his dorm room. Naruto opened the door and found his clone asleep upon his bed. Seeing this, Naruto decided to follow suit and dispelled his clone so he could fall on the bed to go into dreamland. But, before he could, the blond was pulled into the familiar sewer by the fox.<p>

**"Brat... we have a problem."** The young shinobi's eyes widened at the words, since whatever the ordeal was had to be a big problem when the Kyuubi is worried.

"Why what's wrong?" The fox closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them.

"**On your way back to the academy I felt a presence, one that's not human."** If possible, Naruto's eyes widened even further at the news presented to him.

"So was it a demon?" naruto inquired of the giant kitsune.

**"Yes, but it was different, as if it were a normal demon, I wouldn't have been worried but this one…I don't know why, but there is something so… off about it."**

"Somebody you know?"

**"No I don't know who it is. I'd watch my step from now on if I were you."** With that said, Naruto was ejected from the sewer, allowing him to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, with Kallen<p>

* * *

><p>The young pilot was currently lying face down on the mattress in a deep sleep, garbed in only a simple pair of panties. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from outside, waking her from her slumber. Deciding to investigate, the redhead slipped on a robe and walked to the door. Stepping outside, she turned her head and came upon a maid who was attempting to clean up the mess that was formed. The maid then turned her head towards Kallen and gave a small smile.<p>

"Miss Kallen I'm sorry I didn't wish to wake you." She said with an apologetic tone in her voice while Kallen looked on.

"Again?" The redhead said, unsurprised.

"Yes it was the stepladder this time."

"Well just get it cleaned up and be quick about it, I'm late for school." The redhead stated as she began to head back into the room before the maid called out to her.

"Mistress you've been going to school quite a lot recently. Are you making any friends?" The maid asked with the smile still in place; however, the question caused Kallen to glare at her.

"I don't see how that's any of your business!" The redhead said quite rudely as she then slammed the door on the maid, who still had the smile on her face as if nothing happened. Back on the other side of the door the redhead was leaning against the door with her eyes shut tightly. "P-please just go away…" Kallen spoke with a trembling voice.

(Later that day)

Due to running to class, in order to forget about the ordeal that had happened earlier that morning, Kallen had found herself exhausted during her undercover life as a student and her true life as a member of the black knights. Noticing her friends exhausted state, Shirley walked over to investigate.

"Hey Kallen, are you okay? You've kind of been out of it all day." The orangette asked Kallen, who just nodded slightly.

"Oh yeah I've just been a little tired."

"Well you can take lessons from Lelouch, since he's an expert at sleeping in class." Rivalz chimed in while looking at the ex-prince by the window.

"He's asleep?" Kallen asked in amazement, apparently he was a master of sleeping considering he looked like he was just thinking.

"Yeah I don't know what he does at night, but he sleeps through half of his classes."

"Wow. You think he could teach me to sleep like that?" Naruto said as he walked in the room. Rival shrugged and glanced at their sleeping pal.

"Sorry buddy, even I couldn't get him to talk." Rivalz said as the blond hung his head in defeat at the news.

"Well you shouldn't be sleeping anyway!" Shirley scolded, making Rivalz back up slightly at her.

"Oh come on don't be like that! Everybody sleeps in school at least once." Rivalz said as he walked over to the still sulking Naruto. "Isn't that right Vash?" The bluenette continued as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Vash you should know better!" Shirley scolded the disguised blond who glared at Rivalz.

"You know I'm going to get you back for this." Naruto promised ominously to the blue haired student, and you know when Naruto makes a promise he tends to keep it, which also may be why Rivalz is sweating right now.

* * *

><p>At the viceroy palace<p>

* * *

><p>"Euphie I need you to help me. The man who rescued you, what did he look like?" Cornelia asked her younger sister Euphie. Cornelia immediately hounded her with questions as to how she escaped after she was taken back to base by the guards. Euphiemia glanced at the floor, mostly due to the stressful tone Cornelia spoke to her with.<p>

"His name was Naruto; he had blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. That is all I can remember about him..." The younger princess explained, attempting to get her sister to calm down. Cornelia looked surprised, since the details Euphiemia just spoke matched the description of the escapee from the mental hospital. She then narrowed her eyes, hoping to find the link that bound everything together.

"Alright, I guess I can deal with him when I get back. I'm leaving to solidify domestic affairs by making Area 11 a satellite nation. But, in order to do that, I have to make sure to completely abolish terrorism. Then there is also the issue with the drug refrain that's been in circulating among the elevens, it's been slowing productivity so that needs to end too." The older princess explained to Euphie, who replied with an understanding nod.

"Aright but please be careful." The pink haired girl advised Cornelia who shook her head slightly.

"Aren't I always? By the way…I don't want you leaving the settlement anymore to ensure that incidents like the hotel don't happen again. When I come back and after I cleaned up this area, I'm giving it to you." This statement caused a look of shock to come across Euphiemia's features. The thought of being in charge left her with feelings of excitement, and at the same time, worry. While Cornelia and Euphiemia continued talking, unbeknown to them, a mysterious figure was watching from the shadows. Although a majority of the figures were shrouded in shadow the only thing that could be clearly seen was a pair of bright yellow eyes, glowing out of the darkness.

"Well, Well, Well…" The figure spoke to himself "It seems that Princess Euphiemia is special too. I'm going to have to keep an eye on her in the future, along with the Jinchūriki." The figure spoke ominously before walking further into the shadows. "But in order to insure he is what I need, I'll need to perform a test first." The figure finished before he disappeared completely.

* * *

><p>Later back at the academy<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Naruto, how do you feel about Kenjutsu?" <strong>Our blond haired protagonist was once again in the lair of the nine tailed fox. After a pretty uneventful day at school, Naruto went to his room and headed straight to bed for a nap. However, talking to the giant kitsune wasn't something he was planning on.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. It's alright I guess." The blond responded. Despite his slight knowledge, and the use of the Ryujinki (1), he'd have never really delved into swordplay. "Why do you ask?"

**"Don't worry about that, for now you should be preparing yourself." **The fox warily advised to Naruto, who raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Preparing…for what exactly Kyuubi?" Naruto inquired

**"You see, we Bijuu tend to have a sixth sense about these things. Trust me, just watch your step for the near future." **The Kyuubi concluded as he began to recede back into his cage.

"Hey Kyuubi wait what do you-"Naruto began before he was interrupted by a sudden shout.

**"Kurama"**

"Umm what?"

**"That's my name, don't make me repeat it." **The fox, or rather Kurama, said before disappearing completely and immediately after that, Naruto woke up back in his room.

"Man what was that about? Ever since we got here the Kyuubi, or Kurama, has been acting really weird." Naruto said to himself as he stood up. Looking at the clock on his desk, which said he had only been asleep for half an hour, gave him an idea to walk around campus to look for something to do, but not before making sure that his Henge was intact. After a few minutes of walking around campus, he came across none other than the Ashford heiress herself, Milly. "Oh, hey Milly what's up?" Turning around in surprise, Milly looked at Naruto and smiled at him.

"Oh nothing I was about to head over to Kallen's house." The female blond explained to Naruto.

"Well I got nothing to do at the moment. Mind if I tag along?" Naruto offered Milly who looked a bit surprised at the offer.

"Well I don't know…" She said while looking slightly to the side.

"Oh come on please?" Naruto wined. When Naruto saw that Milly was still unsure, he attempted his best impression of the puppy dog eyes, and held back his grin as he saw Milly's defenses break down completely.

"Well alright... I guess it wouldn't hurt." Milly admitted in defeat. Naruto smiled and the two began walking to the Stadtfeld manor, though the walk was mostly silent except due to the both of them in thought. Finally, right as he was about to ask Milly a question, it was Milly who broke the dreaded silence. "So why DID you want to come? It's not to flirt with me is it?" The Ashford girl asked with a sly smirk, causing Naruto to blush with ease.

"NO, NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" The blond yelled in surprise, which made Milly start laughing at how much he freaked out.

"So Vash…exactly what happened back then? You know, back at the hotel." Naruto was surprised that she wanted to talk about this. After the hotel jacking, everybody was hounded with questions so he figured that the hotel would be the last thing on her mind.

"Uhh what do you mean?"

"How did you get away from the robbers? With all that gunfire I heard, I thought you had gotten hurt or…" Milly trailed off after that, leaving a strange feeling in the air.

"Milly…" Naruto attempted to find the right thing to say but nothing came up. "Listen we can talk about this later alright?" Naruto asked the blond haired president. At first she looked a little hesitant to accept but eventually she did. A few minutes later the blond haired duo arrived in front of the incredibly huge manor known as the Stadtfeld manor. As Milly rung the doorbell, he looked at her for a moment before deciding it was time for him to leave; unfortunately, as he was walking down the steps, a brown haired maid answered the door.

"Can I help you?" The maid asked in a gentle voice. Naruto was able to see the inside of the building and couldn't help but to find himself out of place from sophisticated lifestyle Kallen must live.

"Yes, I'm here to give something to Kallen." Milly replied in a cheery tone.

"And what of him?"

"He's my loyal man slave of course."

"MILLY!" Naruto shouted, causing the girl to giggle at his antics. The maid gave him one last glance before turning to the stairs leading to the second level of the mansion.

"Mistress Kallen! Mistress Kallen! Someone is at the door for you." The maid repeated herself once more as Kallen walked down the stairs. It was easy for Naruto to tell that Kallen was genuinely surprised at seeing them at her door, but it looked as if Kallen was starting to relax or go to sleep, since she wore a light pink button up shirt and a pair of black jogging pants.

"Madame President, Vash? What are you two doing here?"

"I came here to give you something. As for Vash, he's my-"

"I am not your man slave Milly! I came here to see Kallen!" It took a few seconds for the two of them to realize what he just said, earning the three of them a light blush upon their faces. The maid didn't seem affected by the state; however, as she turned to Kallen and made a gesture with her right hand.

"Should I show these two to the parlor mistress? Or should I-"

"I'll take them to my room." Kallen interrupted quickly, putting more spite into her words than Naruto ever heard from her. Naruto sensed someone coming from the stairs and noticed a tall, blonde haired woman a few steps ahead from Kallen's position. She had a sharp face, though beautiful in its own right, with her hair being held up by a well made red hair band, had gold ear rings that reminded him of gold bars, and wore a purple dress that had a white material covering her breasts.

"I just KNEW I heard a friend down here, and its a boy no less. I always fear for Kallen, staying out all night and missing school. Not to mention all of your visits to the ghetto. I guess there is some hope for you yet, as it seems you're fighting your blood to be in the company of such a handsome individual." As Kallen glared at the older woman, Naruto noticed that the maid was walking dangerously close to the expensive vase upon its stool and inched a bit closer inside the room. Sure enough, the maid bumped into the stool, knocking the vase for a collision course for the floor; however, Naruto launched himself from his spot and caught the tacky thing.

_'I mean, really, why would someone buy such a pointless item?'_

**"Because they have the cash to waste it." **Kurama replied, shocking Naruto for a second before he felt Kurama's presence leave his mind.

"How useless! If it wasn't for that young man, my priceless vase would have been ruined! All you're good for is ruining things and selling your body in the ghetto, I swear!"

"Excuse me MADAM," Naruto called out as he placed the vase back on its stool, "but a woman of your beauty and lineage shouldn't be saying such spiteful things to one of your own. Especially with two students from the academy as witnesses." The woman looked at him for a split second, leading Naruto to believe she would storm off in anger or suddenly act nicer. Much to his surprise, she laughed and turned to Kallen.

"A sly tongue and quite fit too, he is a keeper Kallen. I'll be in my study if you need anything." And with that, the woman left them, leaving a blushing red head and a thankful maid to lead Milly and him to Kallen's room. The room itself was rather dull, being white with some gold items here and there, such as a table and chairs, curtains, and the seat to her piano. Once the maid left the trio to the room, Kallen gestured for them to sit at the table.

"Quite the complicated home life you have."

Oh sure Milly, that's the way to start up a conversation.

"What was it you wanted to give me?" The red head responded

"Grandfather asked me to drop this off to you." Ignoring Kallen's statement of Milly's grandfather being the principal, Milly placed a blue envelope on the table and pushed it towards the red head. "They're your transcripts from middle school. I figured it'd be better to give them to you in person off of school grounds."

"So..." Kallen looked at Milly once more. "My secret is out then, isn't it? That I'm actually an eleven and Britannian half breed?" She then explained how the blond woman was actually her step mother, and how the maid was her true mother. Since her mother had no true skills, all she could do is become a simple maid for the mansion. From Naruto's point of view, it seemed as if Kallen held some hate for her mother, or the way she smiled and laughed at the trouble she caused for herself.

"The mother, father, daughter, and the step mom all living under the same roof. That's a bit unnerving isn't it?"

"Its three square meals a day right?" Kallen replied with a small smile on her face. "Its not unbearable, most of the time anyway..." Milly thanked Kallen for the cup of tea that the red head poured for her. Naruto declined the tea, as he wasn't thirsty. suddenly Naruto felt a dark and foreboding feeling, he didn't want to alarm Milly or kallen but he still tensed himself for a attack.

**"To your right. Outside of the window."** Naruto glanced out the window and saw something that took all of his will to not visibly react to. There, not more than several feet away from the window, was a hooded figure standing on top of a tree branch with an ominous aura around him. He couldn't properly explain it, but he could FEEL that something was off about the figure outside of the window. Could he of been one of the black knights, considering the cloak the individual wore was pure black, keeping an eye on the Britannian home?

"Is there something the matter Vash?" Naruto turned to Kallen, who looked at him in concern. He suddenly felt the ominous aura disappear, and had a feeling that the unknown person had left.

"I'm fine, I just need to use the bathroom is all!" If it wasn't for the fact that he was concerned with what he just saw, he would of found Kallen's sudden change of facial expression hilarious. Once he was told where to go twice, he thanked her and hurried to the bathroom, hoping it'll have exactly what he was looking for. _'Aha! Escape route!' _And, there in front of him, was an open window for him to escape from and see if he could find any kind of trail to who that unknown person could of been.

Only, there wasn't a sign of the person anywhere.

_'How the hell did he get so close to me without sensing such a feeling from him?' _Naruto thought to himself as he walked on top of the roof, thanking the Stadfield family for keeping their home away from other people. _'If Kurama could sense him, then does that mean that-' _However, before he could finish his thought a spike of energy derailed his thoughts and made him turn around. There, right on the furthest corner of the mansion was the unknown figure standing with their hands hovering around what he assumed was their pockets. When Naruto was about to speak to the figure, they turned and jumped onto the ground, causing him to run over to the edge and witnessed him disappearing with a shimmer of light. When he groaned and was about to turn around, he saw the individual reappear halfway from the mansion's gate. _'I'm sorry Kallen, Milly.' _Naruto thought to himself before safely jumping off the mansion and ran after the unknown person. Running up to the gate he came to the figure he saw just a few minutes earlier, the figure was staring in the opposite direction so naruto decided to get his attention.

"Hey buddy I don't know if you know, but this is private property." Naruto said nicely to the cloaked man but he remained silent for a minute before replying.

"How interesting, to think such power is housed in such a weak looking boy." This made Naruto's eyes widen slightly before he responded back.

"Wait, what you mean by power?" Naruto asked before the man chuckled.

"Ha ha ha don't worry about that. Hmm still a shame about that girl's current predicament." Naruto's eyes widened even further at the revelation that he knew Kallen's secret.

"Okay, who the hell are you?" The man then turned towards Naruto and under his hood he could see a pair of bright yellow eyes staring at him amusement. The look of amusement made him glare at the individual.

"My name is not important right now, I just wanted to meet you, officially." Naruto gritted his teeth as the man began to walk away. "I'll see you later... Jinchuuriki." the man spoke as he vanished.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled but to no avail as the man was gone. A few moments afterwards Naruto began to hyperventilate in shock. _"How did he know I was a jinchuuriki, how does he even know what that is?" _Before the blond had a panic attack, he felt Kurama's presence appear in his mind.

**"Calm down brat, I don't know who this man is but it's obvious that he is a threat to us; take him out as soon as possible." **This seemed to work as Naruto calmed down; however, at that exact moment, Milly decided to walk out of the house.

"Huh Vash, what are you doing here?" Pushing the negative thoughts away, Naruto decided he would deal with the strange man later.

"Oh I've been out here taking in the scenery. You must not of seen me leave." The blond lied _"Well, it's half true." _He thought to Ashford heiress frowned for a moment before shrugging.

"Well I guess I must have, anyway were done here, time to head back. Come on my loyal man slave. ~" Milly teased while the other blond whined at his new nickname.

"Aww come on, how much longer are you going to keep calling me that?"

"You know you love it." Milly giggled as the duo walked back to the campus.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

* * *

><p>"Man why can't i fall asleep..." Naruto groaned as he tossed and turned but was unable to get any sleep. he then sat up in frustration. "Maybe some fresh air will help a little…" The blond said to himself while getting out of bed. Naruto went to the dresser and put on a long sleeve black shirt with white pants and black shoes, a good outfit that wouldn't attract any unusual attention, and, instead of going out the door, the blond favored jumping out the window to get outside faster. Once outside, Naruto began walking not in any particular destination in site as he neared the campus limit's the, only to feel the same ominous aura he felt earlier that day.<p>

"We meet again jinchuuriki." Naruto turned around and saw the same being who visited our protagonist earlier that day. Naruto instantly narrowed his eyes at the unwelcome visitor, knowing that this wasn't a chance encounter.

"Tell me how do you know that I'm a jinchuuriki?" The figure replied in high pitched mocking voice that irritated him more than it should of.

"Ooh how scary, you weren't this violent earlier.~" This tone of voice made Naruto grit his teeth so hard that he thought that they might crack. "Anyway, I was bored and i was wondering if you were in the mood for a little game." The man said with a manic gleam in his yellow eyes.

"Game?" Naruto said curiously.

"Yes, and all you have to do is not fall behind, or there could be **Dire Consequences**." The figure finished on a serious note before jumping off in a random direction.

"Hey get back here!" Naruto said activating his devil bringer and running after him.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere<p>

* * *

><p>In a abandoned warehouse, shady looking men were going about their shady business jobs. One of these men in particular wore a lime colored business suit and had a checklist in hand. "You sure that this is the entire shipment of refrain?" One of the men glanced at another before nodding.<p>

"It's all we managed to get our hands on. Damn elevens can't get enough of the stuff, ha ha." The other man chuckled as he continued to stock the merchandise when suddenly gunfire pierced through the metal door. Luckily, he was able to hide behind one of the crates and waited for the massacre to end.

"What the hell?" Were the unfortunate words of some man as a bullet found it's way between his eyes. Then, without warning, the metal door was pulled apart by a red Knightmare frame surrounded by unfamiliar soldiers dressed in black.

"We're the Black Knights!" One of them exclaimed as they resumed opening fire on the poor drug dealers. The red knightmare, who finished prying the door open, zoomed inside to do some further damage while Zero and his solders continued to hold the front line.

_"This is excellent the more popularity the Black Knights gain, the easier it will be to get the answers I need from Cornelia." _Lelouch said, smirking inside his helmet. The red Knightmare continued to chase the drug dealers down as they ran for their lives. They attempted to hide behind another metal door, but it was no use as it blasted down the door with hardly any effort; however, what laid inside unknowingly made the pilot widen their eyes in horror. There, inside the storage unit, were a group of Japanese people, but none of them looked like they even knew where they were. The smiles on their faces would have been quite confusing, as well as some of the unusual hand gestures they made, but the pilot knew what was causing the effects.

_"The refrain, it's even worse then i thought..." _Kallen thought to herself silently. Sadly she did not have time to think for too long as another Knightmare frame came charging out of nowhere. A few of the Black Knights looked in shock as they recognized what kind of Knightmare frame it was.

"Hey isn't that the police unique Knightmare? Does this mean they're involved in this too?" One of the knights asked as he rounded on another member "Tamaki?"

"I didn't know anything about this!" Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he observed the spectral before him.

_"Filthy corrupted trash!" _But before he could give a single order...

**"ARRRRRROUUUUUUGHHHH!"**

Everybody in the area heard the inhuman cry suddenly coming from nowhere and everybody had only one thought on their minds.

_"What the hell was that!"_

* * *

><p>With Naruto a few minutes earlier<p>

* * *

><p>It was completely dark with the only lighting being the moonlight as Naruto chased the cloaked man through the warehouses. Even though he was obviously an enemy, the blond had to admire the man's agility, dodging any attack with such ease while making it looked like he wasn't even trying was something most warriors never developed. Suddenly he stopped moving while on top of a building and spoke to the blond.<p>

"Ah isn't this fun?" The man inquired with glee leaking into his voice. "But I'm starting to get a little bored with you. How about a new game to keep this entertaining?" Seeing as how the blond wasn't going to speak, he decided to keep talking. "Now we're going to play a game called manhunt, and I'll even give you a head start. I would explain the rules but i think the title is self explanatory." The cloaked man then, to Naruto's surprise, went through several hand seals and a eerie light began to fill the area. Naruto had to take a couple of steps back as a being of pure darkness began to rise out of the ground before him. He couldn't see it's features but the only thing he could recognize is a pair of red, crazed eyes glaring at him. "Now would be a good time to start running.~" The man spoke in a sing song voice, and Naruto began to back peddle to get some distance for a attack.

**"ARRRRRROUUUUUUGHHHH!" **The monster bellowed as it began to charge at him, causing him to quickly form a Rasengan before he charged as well. Right as the unusual beast was almost upon him, he timed his jump, dodging the beast and prepared his own counterattack.

"**Rasengan!"** Naruto yelled as he slammed the spiraling spear straight into it's skull. But unfortunately, it did not do as much damage as he hoped as it gave off a sound akin to a chuckle before it reached forward with one massive hand and picked the blond up in a death grip. Naruto struggled, attempting to escape, but to no avail as the creature swung it's arm back before hurling Naruto towards the nearest building.

* * *

><p>Inside the warehouse<p>

* * *

><p>Carefully making her way through the warehouse, Hitomi Kozuki (2) was looking for a quiet place to get her fix. Years of suffering at the hands of her husband and his new wife left her with a need to only remember the happier times, which was when she came across the supposed miracle drug, Refrain, which could make that possible. Ever since the first injection, she has been finding herself wanting to take it more and more, until she was nearly a shell of her former self. Even her daughter wanted nothing to do with her, and she had no control of herself any longer. Pushing her back up against a crate and slowly sliding down against it, Hitomi slowly rolled up her sleeve and prepared to inject herself with the refrain, throwing herself into the blissful delusions of the past. But before she could insert the needle in…<p>

BANG! "OOF!"

The older Kozuki jumped as a figure came crashing through the wall and into one of the crates next to her.

"Ugh…it feels like I just got roundhouse kicked by a freight train…" Looking over she saw a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and whiskers, she thought he looked somewhat familiar but couldn't place where she had seen him from. Slowly pulling himself out of the ruined crates, Naruto rested for a moment in order to try to stop the room from spinning. Getting up once he was alright, the blond began to move to get some higher ground, but he caught site of Hitomi looking at him in bewilderment. "Huh, your Kallen's mother…" Naruto said in a daze making the brunette's eyes widen considerably.

"H-How do you know my daughter?" It was then when the blond realized what he had just uttered and tried to make a excuse he remembered the situation at hand.

"Listen I don't know why you're here but you have to leave right now. Your life is-" Anything else the whiskered blond had to say was cut off by a monstrous roar. Quickly grabbing Hitomi, he forced the woman to roll out of a way as a giant hand imbedded itself in the mountain of crates.

"What is this…What the hell is this!?" The brunette maid widened her eyes at the sight.

"RUN!" The words seemed to get through to her as she began to sprint towards the nearest exit. Seeing her out of harms way, Naruto then turned towards the demon and his devil bringer began to blaze with power. "Alright you overgrown patsy, lets go wild!"

The creature let loose an unearthly roar that shook the crates, as well as most of the warehouse, and charged. Naruto countered by using his devil bringer to slam it into a wall, or at least that was the plan. The creature's strength was so surprisingly strong that it began to push Naruto backwards. The blond could only hold out for a little bit longer before the spectral version of his arm disappeared and Naruto flew back several feet from the impact.

"_My Rasengan hardly works, and my devil bringer isn't hurting him that much either. How do I beat this thing?" _The whiskered blond thought as he was slowly getting up.

"**Hey brat…" **Kurama's voice suddenly interrupted.

"_Yeah?"_

"**I have something that will help but you'll need to keep it busy for a little longer."**

"Sure thing, I love being a distraction!" Naruto spoke sarcastically. Then out of no where gunfire suddenly rang out through out the distracting the monster for a moment, causing the blond to use the new distraction to attack. Caught off guard, the monster could do nothing as it was being lifted of the ground by the spectral version of the demonic arm. Swinging his real arm back, Naruto let out a loud yell and hurled the creature through the other side of the warehouse…

Unknowingly right where Zero was…

* * *

><p>(With The Black Knights)<p>

* * *

><p>As Kallen was fighting the corrupt police officer, both parties were momentarily distracted as the unusual, horrific beast landed behind them.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The pilot of the police Knightmare screamed out in surprise as he took all of his attention off Kallen. The demon suddenly looked at him, most likely due to his scream, and began to charge. The police Knightmare then proceeded to empty the remainder of its gun in an attempt to kill it, but to no avail as the charged right through the bullets, grabbed the Knightmare, and ripped it in half. The Black Knights grunts, who were watching the display, looked on in horror at the site before them.

"H-hey Zero, what do we do?" One panicked member asked the leader, whom seemed to be frozen in shock.

_"What's going on, this can't be happening right?" _Lelouch thought to himself for a few moments before he snapped out of it. "Kallen, get out of there!" The masked leader yelled to the pilot of the red knightmare. After the demon finished with the corrupted police officer it turned on the red haired pilot. She found herself unable to move as it drew closer (3)**, **her fear most likely paralyzing her, and screamed into his microphone. "KALLEN!"

"**Odama Rasengan!" **Lelouch heard a voice yell as a giant blue spear slammed into the demon's skull, sending it crashing into some crates. "Alright! That looked like it actually hurt the damn thing!" Naruto, though the others didn't know him, yelled proudly of himself. Lelouch turned towards the voice and instantly recognized the blond.

_"It's that man from the hotel, what's he doing here? I may need to keep an eye on him in the near future but for now…" _Lelouch then turned to the rest of the black knights and made his orders loud and clear. "Everybody retreat!" The other members did not hesitate in turning to run from the monster before them. Even the Refrain junkies, who were previously off in their own little world, managed to gain some since of awareness before they ran. Kallen stayed for a minute longer looking at the blond before, she too, escaped the warehouse.

_"Great, now that everybody's gone, I can really go to town on this thing."_ However, at that moment, the creature came charging out of nowhere and slammed Naruto into a nearby wall. He quickly got out of the way of the beast as it charged itself through the wall, only to fall back into his own hole. "_Oi Kurama… is what you're working on finished yet? Im not sure how tender this thing likes its meat."_ The blond half joked in pain.

"**Just hold on for a few more seconds brat." **The giant fox responded not at all in a hurry. The whiskered blond just managed to pull himself out of the, Naruto sized, dent in the wall when he suddenly fell to the ground in agony.

_"OH GOD! It feels like my stomach is trying to tear itself out of my body!" _The blond thought as red chakra began to form over the seal. He felt the pain greaten as the chakra began to condense and solidify around him. The chakra formed into a silver hilt sticking out of his stomach as the blond looked at it in wonder. "_WHAT THE HELL, KURAMA? ARE YOU HELPING THIS THING?! ARE THE TWO OF YOU BUDDYS OR SOMETHING?!" _The blond shinobi screamed in his head as he groaned in pain.

"**Humph you should be saying thank you brat. Now finishing pulling that thing out and kill that thing already."**

"_It-its not over yet?" _The blond thought nervously, his brain unable to process the simple thought as he stood up and grabbed the hilt, which caused him to groan in pain as he slid the blade out. When it was completely out Naruto had to lean on it for support while the wound closed up.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to rest for long as the demon poked its head from the new hole, saw him, and once again began its charge with a mighty roar. As it made itself known and raised its fist up, with the intent of leaving the blond in a crater, Naruto brought the newly formed sword up to hopefully parry the fist. Apparently, it did more than that, because when its fist made contact with the metal, it reeled back in pain as its hand began to develop serious burn scars on it. Seeing it caught off guard, Naruto rushed in with the intent of ending this fight here and now.

The demon, seeing him about to attack, attempted to hit him by thrusting its fist forward, but Naruto jumped and split its fist down the middle with his blade. The beast howled in pain as Naruto landed in front of him and continued his assault by slashing at its chest in quick strikes before thrusting at its stomach.

"_Okay let's end this!" _Naruto then took a few steps back before charging at the demon now that it was down on the ground, clutching its stomach to stop the bleeding. Seeing the whiskered blond charge once more, the monster attempted to defend its self by throwing a few punches towards him, which Naruto easily sidestepped the punch before jumping in the air and slamming the sword into its skull. Letting out a roar of pain, the beast threw the blond off his head before attempting to pry the weapon lodged in his head.

** "Naruto, since that thing is made of your chakra, any attack you use with your chakra won't damage it at all." **Kurama spoke, allowing the blond to process the new piece of information. A new, unusual idea struck him, and decided to go along with it. What else did he have to lose other than his life, right?

"Alright time for the coup de grace!" Naruto ran forward while charging a Rasengan in his hand. The demon was so preoccupied with the sword that it didn't even notice Naruto's approach until the last moment. It could only watch in horror as he jumped and slammed the ball of chakra on the hilt of the sword. "**Rasengan!" **The blond yelled as he used the attack to drive the sword further into its skull until it was blasted all the way through and impaled itself in the wall behind it. Once the dust was blown away, he was rewarded with the sight of the demon standing for a spilt second before it crumpled to the ground with a thud. Too exhausted to cheer, Naruto just panted for a few minutes before he heard slow clapping behind him.

"Wow I didn't think I'd see that guy go down that easily." The blond turned to look at the hooded man who was standing on top of one of the few unbroken crates. "I figured someone like you would have a easier time." He spoke in a sarcastic tone before he chuckled as Naruto glared at him.

"Okay you bastard, who the hell are you!?" Naruto half asked, half yelled at the mystery man.

"Well since you actually survived, I guess I can show you my face…" Once the man had taken of his hood, Naruto made sure to memorize his face, as the man looked up at one of the few windows of the warehouse. The man had dark tanned skin, bright yellow eyes and, oddly enough, silver hair (4). He then looked at Naruto and chuckled once more. "Allow me to introduce myself…" He said while doing a mock bow. "My name is Nascour, and you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Well then, Naruto Uzumaki, you'll be hearing from me." Nascour gave one last sickening smile before vanishing into thin air. Naruto looked at the spot the silver haired man stood a little longer before collapsing in exhaust.

**"Oi Brat..."**

"What is it?"

**"This guy… he can summon demons… maybe we should just hang back for awhile and see what we're up against."** Naruto would of responded if not for the police sirens in the distance. Getting to his feet, ignoring the pain moving caused the whiskered blond ran towards the nearest exit as law enforcements closing in.

* * *

><p>A few days later<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Police are still baffled at what has occurred a few nights ago down by the docks. What was expected to be a drug bust turned into a surprise as the warehouse had holes and craters that weren't possible to be created by a knightmare. Police will continue to investigate and we will hope to bring you more information. On the brighter side-"<em>

All of the students were curious as to what happened all except for a few. A certain black haired prince ignored the news too caught up in his thoughts._ "I need to figure out what to do next. All of the Black Knights are still in shock at whatever the hell we saw, especially Kallen being the closest to it. There was also that blond haired man. Every time he shows up something unnatural next time i see him I'll try to see what his motives are."_

As for the blond man in question, he was leaving class very slowly still injured from the battle not noticing the person coming up behind him. "Hey Vash are you okay? Miya asked walking up behind him.

"Huh I'm okay just a little sore form a work out." Naruto lied hoping the lavenderette would believe him. Miya frowned for a moment before responding "Oh alright… Just try not to work yourself to hard. Hey I know what will perk you up! How about lunch with me, Milly, and the others? I think they're having some Pizza Hut delivered." She finished with a smile. The blond looked at her for a minute before smiling as well.

"Sure why not?" With that said, the two walked towards the student council room. However, little did they know, that very soon their peaceful days were about to come to an abrupt end.

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

* * *

><p>With the use of his devil arm, Naruto forced the horrific beast through one of the walls, further than he expected, and was about to run after it, when he made a devastating discovery. Kallen's mother was able to recognize him by his voice, and he wore nothing to cover his face! Despite the low chance of it actually happening, someone on the other side of that wall might be able to recognize him, and that was something he didn't need at the moment. It would bite him in the ass later, and he needed a disguise right now!<p>

"Luckily, lady luck decided to bless me with some fortune today." Several of the now ruined crates in the separate room were costumes, causing him to rush over to them and took out several outfits to put on. The first outfit had a spiky blond wig that, with his hairstyle, would have been pointless to put on, with a metal shoulder guard on his left shoulder, a long, red scarf that reached around his waist that, not only would distract him, but was torn on the bottom. Whether it was intentionally like that or not, he didn't know. What made him reject the outfit were all of the belt loops and straps that were apart of it, as it was hard to work them properly, and the huge fake sword that came with it was pointless for him.

The second outfit had a short blue colored wig that was, again, pointless to put on, though this time it was due to the fact that his hair would never allow it on. It came with a small headset for his left ear, a white trench coat with a long blue scarf that went past both of his shoulders, as odd as that is, a blue shirt, and brown pants. Why this outfit was so obsessive with blue, he didn't know, but he had an odd urge to eat some Haagen Daz ice cream when he wore it.

The third outfit, if he were to put it on, would require him to take the form of Naruko, something he hadn't done in a long time, and would wear a dark blue bikini top that had dark red flames around where his nipples would have been. The wig was long and red, held in a ponytail, and had a small skull hairclip near the left bang. The outfit also came with a pair of torn jean shorts, and something akin to a sniper rifle. Much to his surprise, it was an ACTUAL working rifle, making him wonder who exactly was ordering these outfits.

The fourth outfit was simple in design, though, again, the slightly spiky brown wig was pointless with his hair. It came with a blue sweater and a weird white hat that, while it had no top to hide his hair, had long flaps that kept his ears warm. He also had a dark blue backpack to work with, something that would be useful in any situation, and brown shorts. What made this outfit odd was the unusual guitar that came with it. He never heard of a guitar with two handles, nor did he know what the Pirate King stood for.

In the end, even though he took the backpack for himself, he found a weird wooden mask with a gold plate that went from the middle of his forehead to the tip of his nose. That is, if the mask actually had a nose piece, with four bolts on the plate. He couldn't tell what the seal above the fourth bolt stood for, but he felt like pulling some pranks when he strapped it to his head. It came with an odd yellow suit with an oversized hat as well, but he only needed something to hide his face from view. With the sudden scream and the roar of the beast catching his attention, he charged up a very special Rasengan for the monster, hoping it was hungry for this meal he was about to bring to it.

-Author Note-

(1) the sword from the game

(2) I had to give her a name because she'll be playing a role in the story.

(3) I wasn't trying to make her seem ooc by making her scared but if you seen something that seemed impossible happening right in front of you, you would be scared too.

(4) Nascour's appearance is based off of Young Xehanort from Dream Drop Distance.

Well that took longer then expected; like I said I am truly sorry for the hiatus. I've been both depressed and stressed these last few months and combined with the fact that I start collage next week didn't help at all. Now like I said I'm putting a poll on my profile in order to lower the amount of girls. And, before I do, I just like to state that for plot reasons Miya and Euphiemia are required to be in it. I can't say for sure when the next chapter is going to be up. but I promise you it won't take as long as it took to get this one out.

So with that said later!

~ The Twilight Sage


End file.
